The Start of the End
by poser16
Summary: After the Final Battle at Hogwarts, Ginny seeks Harry out. Sweet H/G.


Ginny sighed wearily and lifted her head up from her mother's shoulder. She looked around the Great Hall, not really seeing anything. Her bleary eyes sought out the one most important person in her world but he was nowhere to be found. Hermione sat quietly next her. She looked a mess. Her bushy hair had rubble in it and her robes were torn and bloody. She and Ron both looked like they hadn't slept in ages.

"He's not here," said Hermione in a hushed voice. "He's sleeping in the Tower." Ginny smiled her thanks, kissed her mother, and stood. She turned to Ron, nervously biting her lip. Suddenly, she threw her arms around her older brother and murmured her thanks and love. He returned her hug full force, smiling faintly.

"Go on," he said softly, releasing his baby sister. "He needs you." Ginny grinned quickly and rushed out of the room.

She took the stairs two at a time, praying that the Fat Lady would let her in without a password. She did. The portrait just smiled reminiscently and murmured something about Lily and James. Ginny shook that off and entered the Common Room. Funnily enough, not much damage had occurred. One small window was now a big hole, and the drapes looked singed, along with parts of the carpet, but it was relatively untouched. It was obvious no one had lived in the Tower for quite some time. Most Gryffindors had taken refuge in the Room of Requirement. She sighed and headed towards the boys dormitory. She couldn't wait to see Harry again. It had been almost a year since she'd last had a glimpse of him. Of his eyes, his hair, his laugh, him holding her. She brushed a few tears away as an image of Fred and George teasing Harry good naturedly appeared in her mind's eye.

By the time she reached the landing of the 7th year boys dormitories, she was desperate to see Harry. Quietly, she opened the door and took a peek inside. She spotted Harry sleeping on his bed, glasses askew and his trainers still on. She smiled to herself and with a nioseless entry, she walked over to his bed. She gently took off his glasses and placed them on the bedside table. Next, she took off his bloodied trainers and placed them at the foot of his bed. Ginny removed the covers, and walking around to the other side of the bed, she slipped in beside Harry and covered them both with the bed sheets. The 16 year old smiled softly to herself and snuggled into Harry. Content, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Harry woke several hours later, it was dark outside. He tried to roll over but realized something was blocking his way. He immediately went into a panick, reaching for his wand when he saw the long red hair. Relaxing, he fell back onto the bed with a sigh and smiled. Ginny. The girl, no woman, he corrected himself, that he loved. She was here, in his bed. His bed!

"_Uh oh_," he thought to himself. "_If her brothers catch her here, I'm dead_." He started to wake Ginny. "Gin, time to get up," he said softly, gently shaking her shoulder.

She muttered something that sounded like, "Five more minutes, mum." Harry grinned to himself. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Her eyes flew open immediately. "You're not mum," Ginny said confusedly, half-asleep.

"Nope," laughed Harry. Ginny's eyes softened then hardened.

"So, care to explain to me why you decided to be all noble and sacrifice yourself?" she demanded, hurt.

Harry realized he had to tread carefully. "I had to," he admitted.

"That's bull," she stated, sitting up and crossing her arms. "You didn't have to."

"Actually," said Harry gently, "I really did have to. But I didn't want to." He reached for Ginny and drew the unwilling girl into his arms. She slowly softened and finally, melted into his warm embrace. Only then did Harry continue with his story.

"Before Snape died," began Harry, "He asked to look into my eyes, or rather, a copy of my mother's. You see," he explained, "Snape loved my mum. A lot. He left me some memories. And they cleared a few things up for me. The memories, in a nutshell, said that I was the 7th horcrux."

At Ginny's confused look, Harry explained what a horcrux was. She went white. She soundlessly motioned for Harry to continue his story. "When Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow all those years ago, he intended to make his final horcrux. Through killing me. Unfortunately, as you and the rest of the Wizarding World knows, the spell rebounded and Voldemort fled. What he, and everyone else including me, didn't know, was that he made his seventh horcrux. Me. So you see, I had to go into the forest._ Neither can live while the other survives_," he quoted. "So I went into the forest, intending for Voldemort to kill me, which would effectively destroy his final horcrux and allow someone else to murder the bastard." Harry glowered at the thought of the man who'd murdered his family. "But what I didn't know, was that I would survive. Voldemort killed the his horcrux, but didn't manage to kill me. And the rest, you know," he shrugged. "There's something else." Harry said, unsure about how she would react. "Right before the killing curse hit me, the last thing I thought of was, you."

There, it was out in the open. "_I hope Ginny realized just how much I love her_," Harry thought.

Ginny was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she looked up at Harry-and threw herself against him in a hug. Harry was startled to feel his shirt get wet. Ginny Weasly never cries. Until now it seemed. He felt honoured that she trusted him enought to allow him to see her cry. Harry comforted her the best way he knew. He drew Ginny close and started rubbing her back soothingly, whispering nothings in her ear. Slowly, her tears stopped, until they were nothing but dry sobs. Harry tilted her chin up to look into her chocolate brown eyes. Green met brown. And Harry said the words Ginny had been waiting for her whole life.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley."

At that moment, Ginny knew that everything would eventually be alright. Maybe not today, maybe not next year, but one day, it would be okay.

"I love you too, Harry Potter."

* * *

_As you can see, Harry kept a few things like the Stone and his conversation with Dumbledore to himself. I think Ginny had enough on her plate at the time. _

_Review Please!_


End file.
